1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of a ground rod for driving the rod deep into the ground, and more particularly to an installation structure of a ground rod for driving the rod deep into the ground that prevents a moisture from infiltrating into gaps of a connection of the ground rod, a junction of a lead terminal side of a ground wire connecting sleeve and a junction of a ground wire side of the ground wire connecting sleeve, and thus that prevents corrosion from occurring on the junction of a metal material.
2. Background Art
The grounding facility is a primary safety device in the electrical facility. The inadequateness of the grounding facility in the electrical facility may cause an electric shock to the body or a failure/malfunction of electronics. Therefore, the maintenance of the sufficient grounding facility for preventing the above-mentioned problems is very important.
According to the guidelines of the occupational safety agency, if an electric pole is installed in the area that may contact people, a ground electrode should be inserted into the ground more than 75 cm. Further, ground resistance of the electric pole having a transformer must be below 25Ω according to the electrical facility technical standard.